


the laurens siblings

by buckleydiaz



Series: twin laurens verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Lowercase, Song Parody, The Schuyler Sisters, frances is the older twin, it's like a modern rev war, john and frances are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: frances! jacky! and patsy!





	the laurens siblings

**[burr]**  
there's nothing rich folks love more  
than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor  
they walk through town and gawk  
at the students in the common  
just to watch them talk  
take henry laurens: the man is loaded  
uh-oh, but little does he know that  
his children, patsy, frances, and jacky  
sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at--

**[company]**  
work, work!

**[frances]**  
frances!

**[company]**  
work, work!

**[john]**  
jacky!

**[martha]**  
and patsy!

**[company]**  
work, work!  
the laurens siblings!

**[frances]**  
frances!

**[martha]**  
patsy!

**[john]**  
jacky!

**[company]**  
work!

**[martha]**  
daddy said to be home by sundown

**[frances]**  
daddy doesn't need to know

**[martha]**  
daddy said not to go downtown

**[john]**  
like i said, you're free to go

**[frances]**  
but--look around, look around, the  
revolution's happening in new york

**[john, martha]**  
new york

**[company]**  
frances

**[laurens siblings and company]**  
work!

**[martha]**  
it's bad enough daddy wants to go to war

**[john]**  
people shouting in the square

**[martha]**  
it's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore

**[frances]**  
new ideas in the air

**[frances and male ensemble]**  
look around, look around--

**[john]**  
frances, remind me what we're looking for...

**[all men]**  
she's lookin' for me!

**[frances]**  
jacky, i'm lookin' for a mind at work  
i'm lookin' for a mind at work!  
i'm lookin' for a mind at work!  
whooaaaaa!

**[john, frances, martha]**  
whooaaaaa!  
work!

**[burr]**  
whoo! there's nothin' like summer in the city  
someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
excuse me, miss, i know it's not funny  
but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?  
you searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?

**[frances]**  
burr, you disgust me

**[burr]**  
ah, so you've discussed me  
i'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

**[frances]**  
i've been reading common sense by thomas paine  
some men say that i'm intense or i'm insane  
you want a revolution? i want a revelation  
so listen to my declaration:

**[john, frances, martha]**  
"we hold these truths to be self-evident  
that all men are created equal"

**[frances]**  
and when i meet thomas jefferson

**[company]**  
unh!

**[frances]**  
i'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!

**[women]**  
work!

**[john]**  
look around, look around at how  
luck we are to be alive right now!

**[john, martha]**  
look around, look around at how  
lucky we are to be alive right now!

**[john, frances, martha]**  
history is happening in manhattan and we just happen to be  
in the greatest city in the world!

**[laurens siblings and company]**  
in the greatest city in the world!

**[frances]**  
'cause i've been reading common sense by thomas paine  
so men say that i'm intense or i'm insane  
you want a revolution?  
i want a revelation

**[john, martha]**  
look around, look around  
the revolution's happening in  
new york!  
in new york!

**[frances]**  
so listen to my declaration:

**[frances, john, martha]**  
we hold these truths to be self-evident  
that all men are created equal  
whoo!

**[full company]**  
look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
history is happening in manhattan and we just happen to be

**[all women]**  
in the greatest city in the world

**[all men]**  
in the greatest city--

**[company]**  
in the greatest city in the world!  
work, work!

**[frances]**  
frances!

**[company]**  
work, work!

**[john]**  
jacky!

**[martha]**  
and patsy!

**[company]**  
work, work!

**[frances, john, martha]**  
the laurens siblings!

**[company]**  
work, work!  
work, work!

**[frances, john, martha]**  
we're looking for a mind at work!  
hey! hey!

**[frances]**  
whoa!

**[john, martha]**  
hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!  
in the greatest--

**[frances]**  
in the greatest city in the world

**[john, martha]**  
\--city in the world

**[company]**  
in the greatest city in the world


End file.
